Rockman Zero: Bring Hope to Humanity
by Vetis The Wicked
Summary: a slightly au novelization of megaman zero. I am in the process of finishing this, everyone be patient with me.
1. Bring Hope to Humanity

Disclaimer: I don't own megaman or x or zero or reploids or sigma or ciel or this world where the story takes place All events and characters in this story are entirely fictional, any resemblance to real people or events is coincidental  
  
In the year 3020, fantastic advancements have been made in the technology of robotics. A man named Dr. Norman Sigma invented a device that could be placed inside the brain and spinal cord, connecting to the vital organs, that would prevent most illnesses, both mental and physical, and would grant the subject eternal youth and immortality. This device was called a 'reploi'. In its development stages, no human was brave enough to undergo the dangerous surgery, despite its benefits. Dr. Sigma failed to find a subject to test his great advancement on, until his own 15 year old son, Robert, stepped forward and agreed to be the first one to undergo the surgery. Despite Sigma's pleas that his son not endanger his life, he stood his ground. Sigma eventually realized that he needed a human subject and he wasn't going to get one anywhere else. Due to Sigma's lack of trust for most humans other than himself and his son, he performed the surgery himself. Although Sigma did have an advanced knowledge of medical science, he has trouble performing such an advanced surgery. His incompetence cost him his son's life. At least, that's what he thought. His son had died on the operating table, shortly after the reploi was installed. But the device began to take effect an instant after Robert's heart had ceased beating. Because of this, his body was kept alive, but his brain ceased functionality, leaving the reploi to take full command of Robert's body. Sigma noticed a change in his son and believed that his son's soul was lost. In actuality, his son's soul lived on, dormant within the dead shell, now controlled by a machine. Despite Sigma's doubt that this dead shell was truly his son, he continued to raise him just the same. Over the following 7 years, Robert's soul reawakened. Robert felt distant to his humanity by this time, having lived under the machine's influence for so long. In this spirit, he abandoned his human name, and dubbed himself X. Sigma was oblivious to his son's reappearance by this time, as he was now consumed with his work. The success of the first reploi experiment did not go unnoticed by the people of earth, and many of them underwent the surgery. Dr. Sigma continued to mass produce the reploi units, wanting to bring the gift of his creation to human kind. Despite the amount of humans who opted to undergo the surgery, countless others refused to do so, as it conflicted with their beliefs in some way or they were unable to afford it. The reploi surgery was undoubtedly popular, as over one third of the earth's population underwent it. Because of the amount of people who underwent the surgery, they were treated as a separate race that they called the 'reploids'.  
After some time, the people of earth were not satisfied with the limits of the reploids, they hungered for more power. The Japanese government developed an advancement in the reploi technology, which would turn the reploids into living weapons. The government administered the reploi surgery on a homeless boy named Ollie, who had agreed to participate in the experiment in exchange for a sufficient amount of money for him to survive on for the remainder of his life, and then modified the technology to their own specifications. They renamed Ollie: Zero, or the prototype. These modifications gave Zero the ability to transform his right hand and fore arm into an energy canon, powered by a deposit of energon, the most powerful energy source of the time and the scarcest element on the earth, embedded in his forearm. This transformation was, of coarse, reversible. The prototype was also outfitted with thick plated, yet light, coat of armor, which covered most of his body, excluding his face. This armor protected Zero from any fall damage and the harm done by any non energy weapons, and was resistant to energy fire.  
Very satisfied with these results, the Japanese Government created several more of their 'combat reploids' and used them to exercise their power over weaker nations. Zero, the original combat reploid, proved himself as the strongest by far, able to outlast all the others in any combat situation. For his valuable service, the Japanese government gave Zero a weapon designed for his use. It was a sword of energy that work with two conductors that transferred energy between them. He called it: Z Saber. Dr. Sigma was angered beyond compare by the blatant bastardization of his creations. He began to develop a virus that would infect the reploi system and cause the reploid to become angry and violent towards humanity as Sigma now was. The Japanese government learned of his plans and placed him in a federal; prison system. They soon realized they were too late, as they found that their most valuable ally, Zero, was infected with the virus and became humanity's greatest foe. Zero spread the virus to other reploids, and soon a fourth of them were infected. Those infected by the virus became known as 'Mavericks'. Dr. Sigma, seeing his revenge was complete, hung himself in his prison cell before any information that may lead to an antidote to the sigma virus was obtained from him.  
X was angered by the rash actions of his father, and struck out against the mavericks, hunting down and destroying them, wherever he went. To make this job easier, X studied his father's plans that were left behind in his death and managed to improve upon the reploid system, creating a weapon like the one the combat reploids had wielded, but stronger and much faster. Although X could hold off most of the reploids, Zero was his greatest challenge, as he found himself equally matched by the combat prototype.  
A man named Vincent Light strived his entire life to discover an antidote to the sigma virus. In his late seventies, he completed the antidote, and foolishly tried to eliminate humanity's greatest enemy by attempting to administer the antidote to Zero himself. He did manage to inject Zero's reploid core with the antidote, but by that time Zero had inflicted numerous wounds on Dr. Light and he died shortly after. Zero, angry at the virus that had imprisoned his mind, joined X in striking out at the Mavericks. Together the two became known as the 'Maverick Hunters'.  
  
After many years of tireless combat, Zero was damaged and surrounded by a group of Mavericks. His Reploi system was damaged, and it shut down his bodily functions and placed his brain into hibernation, in order to prevent the damage from affecting the entire system and destroying the reploid. This reaction was a built in defense mechanism programmed by Dr. Sigma, to prevent the destruction of his creations in the event of a serious, yet non fatal attack. The government placed the deactivated Zero in an underground facility and surrounded him in a protective force field and stationed many guard robots to protect Zero's weapon system from being stolen. As he lay hibernated their, his system slowly recovered until the force field was the only thing keeping him their.  
As X continued to fight bravely against the Mavericks, more of them were created in the absence of a strong resistance force. Mankind began to be struck with a great paranoia about the mavericks. The government built many powerful robots to protect mankind and to fight the mavericks. Being unable to distinguish those that were afflicted with the virus from those who were not, many innocent reploids began to be executed in a mass hysteria.  
From the ashes of this dark future for reploids, a resistance force emerged. Led by a scientist named Ciel who believed the sigma virus was destroyed long ago, this underground force of reploids seeks freedom from the oppression their people face. Ceil had heard a legend of the most powerful reploid who had ever existed, who fought at the side of X, the only reploid spared from the human's wrath, and was destroyed at the hands of many Mavericks. She also had heard that Zero remained alive, and was now only imprisoned by a force field that the humans keep in place because of a great fear of him returning and becoming a Maverick again. Ciel has led a small party of reploid warriors in search of the legendary reploid Zero, believing him to be the only hope for the future of the reploids. . .  
  
Authors note: Please review ppl! Flames are welcome I wanna know what you think. When I get at least 1 review I promise to post the next chapter If u want to see the next chapter, then show me that you care! 


	2. Reawakening

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and such.

Ciel is sprinting down a cold steel corridor, a non combat reploid armed with an energy rifle, named Milan, at her side and an unarmed female reploid at her back, named Passy. As she runs, she begins to breathe heavily, her long blond hair, tied at the base to prevent it from obstructing her vision, whipping out behind her, and a dense layer of sweat is forming on her brow. Eight more armed reploids are trailing behind her; three are more much further back while the other five are about 30 feet away from Ciel. As several guard robots approach them from behind, the reploids who trail the back turn and begin to fire, striking down only a few of them. As the guard robots close the space, the one in the lead fires his blaster cannon at the reploid who stands at the rear of the group. The reploid falls back and cries out in pain, while the others continue to fire into the group of guard robots. Their fire has little effect as two more of them fall, and the third runs to escape the relentless guards. In the distance an alarm goes off and three shuttered doors open, releasing three mechanical golems, armed with very large canons on their left shoulders. The golems move forward quickly, coming up behind the gaurs robots, as the group closer to Ciel turns on them, as Ciel and the other two reploids continue to run. The reploids look into the cold steel face of the golem in front of the group.

"What kind of monsters are these?!" one of them cries out in fear. They commence firing at the golems, but stop when they notice that the energy ricocheting harmlessly off of the golem. the reploid nearest to the golem shakes in fear as the golems canon points at their group. the reploid in the back turns and sprints back to Ciel as an energy beam issues forth from the golem's canon, ripping through the flesh of the remaining four reploids, as they try in vain to run away as the one in back did. The one cowardly reploid manages to make it to Ciel's group and trails behind them. Ciel stops in her tracks as she approaches a large steel door.

"A dead end!?" she asks no one in particular as she breaths heavily, recovering from the fatigue of her escape.

"No. . ." Passy comments cryptically. "I feel a strong energy inside. This must be the place."

"Okay, leave this to me! Stay back, Ciel." Milan says, as he points his rifle up at the opening mechanism and fires. The device explodes and shoots off a few sparks, then the door fell forward. The group enters as the reploid all the way in back looks behind him to see more guards approaching. Ciel and the two reploids at her side turn and look on towards them as well. Wanting to make up for his earlier cowardess, the cowardly reploid turns and holds his rifle ready.

"Go! I'll take care of them!" he calls out to them. They obey wordlessly and continue on. Shortly, they come to a reploid, in red and blue armor, kneeling down, with his eyes shut and wires in his back.

"This must be. . ." Milan who now stands at Ciel's side says in awe. Ciel looks closely at the reploid's intricate armored plating, blond hair that is hanging down from it, and his young face.

"This. . . .must be Zero. ."

"We have found him at last." Milan says as he steps forward. When he gets within a few inches of Zero, a force shocks him and throws him back. Ciel steps back in caution as the reploid stands back up.

"It must be protected by a force field. . ." Passy comments.

"Waaaahhh. . ." they all turn as a cry of pain echoes through the room. They look towards the door to see the other reploid laying in a pool of blood at the door and guard robots approaching them.

"Watch out!" Milan cries as the guard robots raise their canons, and he steps in front of Ciel. Three energy blasts strike his chest and right arm. He doubles over in pain clutching his arm.

"We're cornered. We have to evacuate, NOW!" he cries out as he pushes Ciel and the unarmed reploid back with his left arm and fires at the guard robots with his right hand clutching his rifle. As he fires he manages to strike down most of the approaching guards.

"But. . ." Ciel objected

"We have no time for arguments!" Milan calls to Ciel as he backed up and continued firing. The remaining guards advanced and fired, striking the reploid to the ground.

"Milan!" Ciel cried out as she bent over his smoldering corpse.

"Ciel" Passy calls to her. Ciel continued to kneel wordlessly bent over the body. "CIEL!" she called louder.

"huh?" Ciel muttered, finally looking up.

"I think i can break the force field manually. It's the only way for you to make it out of here."

"What!? Passy. . .if you do this. . .You'll. ." Ciel couldn't finish what she started to say.

"I know, If I do this, I will die." Passy took a moment to ready herself. "Don't worry about me Ciel. Remember that everyone is waiting for your safe return!"

Ciel stood in silence for a long moment before she finally spoke. "Okay Passy, this is your decision. Thank you."

"No. I should thank you Ciel. Goodbye. . ." Passy, all emotion gone from her face, stepped forward and grabbed the wires that connected to Zero. Despite the power of the force field and the electric current running through her body, she pulled with all her strength and managed to remove the wires from Zero. After her task was complete. She staggered backwards, then fell over. A great light enveloped the room and the force field dissipated. Zero's arm twitched, then he slowly stood up.

"Zero. . .Has been resurrected." Ciel said, as if it were rehearsed.

Zero remained silent. "Zero?" Ciel asked, as if questioning if this was really the legendary reploid. Zero remained wordless and so Ciel decided to continue talking. "Help me. Please."

Zero gave no sign of confirmation, but he stepped forward and formed his canon on his arm. The guards noticed more movement and stepped toward zero. Before they could even flinch, Zero raised his canon and fired at them, shredding their metal frames like wet paper. Zero then turned and walked the way opposite the one Ciel came in from. Ciel, not knowing what else to do, followed Zero as he moved onward. He continued forward, past the downed reploids and the broken door, through the corridor until he came to a torn indention in the ground. As he descended into this indention, a countless number of tiny mechanical spiders climbed down from the other side and rushed at him. Zero fired at them almost lazily, and Ciel watched in amazement as every one of them shattered on the ground. Zero continued forward and climbed down to the next indention, even deeper than the last. As they continued, more spiders came before them, and were torn apart my zero's canon. Zero remained focused on his task and all the while, did not speak. As they climbed up out of the indentions to a stabilized pathway, four robotic guards, like the ones that killed most of the reploids that came with Ciel, came forward from across the other side of the pathway. The guards quickly fired on Zero and Ciel. Zero stepped in front of Ciel and absorbed all the attacks before he fired on the guards, destroying them like the others. 'Why wasn't he hurt?' Ciel wondered to herself as they continued on. Eventually the pathway sloped down and another indention was in the floor ahead, where two more guards stood. They didn't seem to notice Zero or Ciel standing on the upper path. Zero glanced around until his sight landed on a motion sensor on the ceiling. He aimed his canon up at the motion sensor and fired a single shot at the top edge, breaking it off the ceiling and causing it to land near the guards. Zero quickly shot it several more times, causing it to explode, destroying both the guards with it. Zero then continued forward, past the wreckage. A very confused and astounded Ciel followed him quickly. They ran into two more guards, which Zero easily destroyed, then came to a thin blue platform that connected to the wall on the other side. Zero stopped at this point, and Ciel continued forward looking curiously at the wall and platform. "What? It's a dead end? what should we do. . .?" Ciel wondered.

The platform began to crack suddenly and Ciel flinched and screamed. Zero Rushed forward quickly. He managed to catch Ciel in midair just as the platform gave out. Zero descended to the ground below, Ciel clinging to his neck in fear. After descending nearly thirty feet, Zero landed as if he had jumped two feet. Ciel let go finally, and stepped forward a few feet, then turned back to Zero. "You. . . .Thank you." She said, not exactly sure what to say. She climbed from the pit up to the path way and paused to look around. "This place looks like a pre-historic laboratory. we may be able to find a Trans-Server, which we can use to go back to the base." Ciel continued forward, Zero following, until she came across a collapsed in pathway. "How nice. . .It's another dead end. Shall we go back?" The broken pieces of the pathway began to stir.

"Stay back!" Zero called, finally breaking his silence and rushing forward. Zero was too late, as a large metal hand come forward and pulled Ciel into the next room. Zero rushed forward into the small broken down room with a large computer system in the corner.

"Zero! No!" Ciel called to him from the Golem's hand. Zero stared up at a robotic golem, like the one that had killed three of the reploids that came with Ciel. Zero raised his canon in anger and pointed it at the Golem's face. Ciel struggled in the golems hand and called out to Zero. "Run Zero! Your canon cannot damage this thing!" Zero ignored her pleas and stood his ground, canon outstretched. The Golem backed up against the wall and fired a massive energy beam at Zero. Zero jumped up and clung to the wall, avoiding the blast. Zero slid slowly down the wall and fired relentlessly at the golem. although his shots made contact, they appeared to have little effect. The golem followed up by firing at the ceiling and breaking several pieces off. the first one fell near the golem and Zero easily dodged it. The next fell further back where zero now stood, so he jumped on top of the first one before it reached him. the last one fell where Zero was now standing and he dodged back, thinking that they seemed to follow him. Finally Zero jumped on top of the front two and fired at the golem many more times. His shots still seemed to have no effect. the golem charged forward breaking the pieces of the ceiling as Zero leaped over the Golem and clung to the opposite wall. As the Golem backed up, Zero leaped back in front of it. The golem was prepared for this and fired at zero just as he was landing. Zero had no time to dodge the shot and took it full force. Zero winced and clutched his arm.

"Damn!" he cursed under his breath as his canon formed back into his hand. Zero involuntarily glanced at the pile of parts lying near the computer in the corner and noticed a small cylinder with a break in the middle that seemed to call to him. "Huh?" He walked over to the cylinder and picked it up. "This feels so. . .familiar." Zero pulled the two pieces apart and noticed that a beam of energy shot quickly between the two pieces. He then placed them back together and pulled them apart in and arc and noticed that it still worked like this and the energy looked like the blade of a sword. "How did I know it would do that. . .?" Zero shook his head to focus his thoughts. 'I have to help her!' he declared to himself. He rushed forward and leaped up at the golem, pulling the pieces apart on opposite sides of the hand. The beam shattered the golem's hand causing Ciel to fall. Zero landed, bounded back up and caught Ciel. After setting her back down he leapt up and swung the blade at the golems head, shattering the processor and causing the golem to explode. Zero dropped back down and laid down over Ciel to absorb the blast. After the smoke cleared, Zero stood up and dusted himself off.

"I can't believe you were able to destroy a golem. . ." Ciel said as she stood up. "I was right . . . You ARE Zero, the legendary reploid!"

"Zero . . .? Is that my name?" Zero asked slowly. He stood silently for a moment. "Ugh, I can't remember. . ."

"Just relax. . ." Ciel commanded him. "you have hibernation sickness." she cleared her throat. "Thank you for saving me Zero. My name is Ciel. I'm a scientist." she glanced around "Let's go, before more guards arrive."

"What if I'm not who you think I am?" Zero asked.

"By saving me from that golem, you proved to me that you are Zero." Ciel turned and entered the door that the golem was standing near and Zero followed. Ciel approached a machine that looked like a broken elevator and inspected it. "We're in luck. it's still active." she said excitedly. She stepped inside and punched something on the keys. When zero just stood there, she motioned for him to come stand with her. He approached the platform slowly, then climbed up on it and stood next to Ciel. She pushed a few keys on the console then everything went out of focus.

Authors note: You may notice I removed some things like the cyber elves, well don't expect to see them in the future, I removed them because they are meaningless to the plot and are a tacked on video game element. I also removed the real X from the story. The fake one IS the real one in my story.

New author's note: Thank you all who have encouraged me to continue and those that suggested I change some things for coherency. I'm back, I didn't give up and there's a new chapter on its way. Expect it tonight around midnight (this message posted: 8/27/2004)


	3. The Plight of My People

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

As reality returned before Zero's eyes he found himself staring at steel corridor, still within the device that brought him here. Ciel dusted herself off and stepped out of the device and looked at Zero, who was glancing around his new surroundings. she sighed and reached over to grip his hand lightly. Zero allowed Ciel to pull him along the corridor and into what he figured was an elevator. She tapped a few keys lightly and set the elevator on its coarse upward. As the device began to shift and begin upward, she glanced down and realized she was still holding his hand. She released it and turned toward the wall, slightly flushed. Zero stared at her curiously, not understanding her behavior.

'Real professional, Ciel.' She chided herself. 'No matter how attractive, he's a reploid, not a human.' The elevator grinded to a halt and she shook herself out of these thoughts as she stepped off and into a large dome shaped room. Zero followed her into the room and stood behind her while she seemed unable to face him for several minutes.

Ciel took a deep breath and turned around. "Welcome to our Resistance base, Zero." She said, almost as if she had been reading a script. "This is the home of injured reploids who are accused of being mavericks." she smiled sadly. "It hasn't been an easy fight for us." she looked straight into his eyes and looked a little more cheerful for a second. "That is why I. . . We looked for you. You are our last hope Zero." She stared at him for a moment. "Many believed you were just a fantasy or a legend. but I believed you were the one who could save us." she placed her hand on his shoulder. He stared at it and wondered about the foreign gesture. "You ARE Zero, the legendary reploid who fought alongside X many years ago."

Zero flinched when he heard the name. "X. . . .? that name sounds familiar."

"X. . .that legendary reploid is still alive." she removed her hand from his should and looked at her feet for a moment. "He's trying to destroy all of us."

Zero's face showed much confusion as he stared at her. He reached under her chin and gently lifted her face to look at him. "X is trying to destroy. . . .you?"

She nodded mutely as he removed his hand. "His plans have already begun. . . .Many innocent reploids are being slaughtered as we speak" she looked at him sadly. "Our future depends on you, Zero." she reached over and grasped his only organic hand and held it with both of her's as she looked into his eyes. "Will you help us?"

Ciel held her breath as she waited for him to answer. Finally he nodded.

"Thank you. . ." she said as she let out a long breath. "Now, with your help. . .I think we can bring a brighter future to reploids." she looked at him seriously. "I must ask something very difficult of you. I want you to destroy the disposal center where they are murdering our comrades one by one. It's a heavily guarded facility in the east. can you do it?"

Zero nodded. "Show me the way."

Ciel turned to the door and led him back to the elevator where she brought him up to the Earth's organic surface, where the path led directly to the disposal center.

Ciel pointed into the distance where a large wrecked building stood. "That's the disposal center. It won't be easy to reach, there are many guards positioned along the way. Be careful, Zero." she started walking away, then turned to face him once more. "Come back alive."

He nodded and began walking up the path. He looked over his shoulder and saw her descending back into the base. He extracted the Z saber and held it ready as he walked.

Down the road a few hundred feet, Zero spotted a yellow droid hovering over an incline. He stared at it intently for a moment before rushing forward. The droid descended on him, as he tripped it's motion sensor. He slid just under its reach and simultaneously turned and leaped onto the back of the droid, pressing the end of his canon to the droid's front end. the droid turned on where Zero stood a moment ago, it's motion sensor working frantically and a loud whistling alarm issuing forth. Zero fired into the thin metallic surface, shattering the droid's processor. As the broken machine fell, Zero back flipped off it's shattered remains and turned in the air positioning himself to land facing the eastern path. As he gracefully touched the Earth's surface again, he noticed a number of guards, similar in appearance to the ones he had faced in the facility where he was imprisoned, suddenly moving in the distance. Zero sprinted forward to the site of several destroyed buildings. Zero stared in awe at the remains of what must have been a great city before the maverick era. Three guard robots were climbing down the side of the closest ruined building . Zero jumped up and bounded off the edge of a broken foundation, flying past the first guard and slicing his upper half off with the Z saber. Continuing with his momentum, he grasped a broken ledge higher up and vaulted forward, firing several shots into the next guard and effectively disabling him as well. He finally landed on the top edge of the first ruin, behind the final guard. He moved forward and swung the saber horizontally over the guard, cleanly decapitating him and causing his body to fall forward and hang over the edge of the ruins and causing his head to fly off and shatter on the ground below. Zero leaped up onto a steel foundation higher up and stared ahead at a larger building that almost looked intact. A guard stood at the edge of the building, staring straight out at the horizon. Zero dove forward and grasped the edge of the building.

Zero swung the Z Saber as he edged onto the surface of the building, slicing the guard's legs off. He followed this with a an angled shot to the guard's chest as it fell, which shattered it's midsection and blew off the left side of it's head. Zero swung off the other end of the building and descended onto a raised walkway below.

Zero continued on, over broken street remnants and abandoned vehicles. Four guards approached from a large broken building site standing as the most prominent eastern landmark. zero stared at the ominous looking structure as the guards drew closer. Zero moved forward purposely as they stood ten feet before him and fired. He slid sideways, under their shots and fired into the first guard as he slid by. He rolled forward, knocking down the second one and stood between the remaining two. He fired his canon into the chest of the guard before him and he simultaneously swung his other hand behind him and impaled the guard on the other side of him on the blade. As the second guard recovered and stood, Zero twisted his saber out of the impaled guard and sliced the recovered guard in half diagonally. wasting no time he rushed forward to the prominent building before him. As he approached, he saw that the side was lined with broken pieces of staircases and a large hole was above them in the side of the building, punched clean through the outer foundation. three guards stood on the broken stair pieces below the opening. Zero jumped up onto the first staircase and swung off the railing, slicing upward with the Saber and cutting the smaller staircase above open and dropping the guard onto the ground below. He grasped the edge of the next railing and pushed himself over it and up to the next staircase, using the momentum to propel himself at the guard there and slam him into the side of the building, elbowing it's head and shattering it against the concrete. He then jumped up toward the final staircase below the opening and grasped the wrist of the guard standing there next to the railing, and using it to pull himself up over the guard and onto the staircase, while pulling the guard halfway over the railing. as he landed, he turned and pushed the guard over the edge. Without another glance back, he leaped into the opening and descended to a suspended walkway inside the building. he continued forward to a notch in the wall where a shutter stood. He climbed up and slid the shutter aside. He continued down a narrow hallway which spanned a good 600 feet. As he pushed another shutter aside and stepped forward, he fell onto a titanium walkway in a large cylindrical room, suspended over a pit where broken remnants of mutilated reploids lay among a single living reploid who was doubled over and wounded slightly.

Zero looked up from this sight to see a large android before him. It had a simple bionic body and a small head shaped like an eagle's. It towered over zero by at least two feet and had 6 foot rune blades for arms. The creature stared down at Zero with cold crimson eyes.

"I am Terrordar. I was sent here by the guardian to cleanse this area." the creature spoke in a cold mechanical voice.

"Help me!" the reploid below called to Zero.

Terrordar pointed at Zero with his right blade. "You must be more of the garbage from that resistance base. I'll destroy you both together."

Zero stared at the blade's tip with a cold unreadable gaze and held the Z Saber above his head and squeezed it lightly. The energy blade extended and glowed with a foreboding light. Zero didn't take the time to question how he knew of this second function of the Z Saber, and opted to glare at Terrordar.

Terrordar looked at the Saber curiously "Your a warrior huh?" Terrordar pulled his blade back to his side. "Alright, let's see what you can do!"

Zero held his blade diagonally in front of him and shifted his left leg back, holding his other hand out behind him, his fingers splayed. He nodded once to signal his understanding.

Terrordar rushed forward, his blades fanned out behind him. Zero stood his ground and stared into Terrordar's eyes. Two inches from Zero's face, Terrordar pulled back sharply and leaped up toward the wall, the resulting force throwing Zero into the wall. Terrordar kicked off the wall and flew at Zero his left blade extended. Zero swung the Saber forward and the two blades clashed. Terrordar deflected the Saber and slashed diagonally across Zero. Zero managed to deflect Terrordar's blade away after absorbing half the blade's movement and kick Terrordar off of him as he struggled to recover. Terrordar leaped toward the back wall, bounding back, and coming back down toward Zero. Zero pulled away at the last second as Terrordar landed hard on the platform, his blades extended on either side of him.

Taking advantage of Terrordar's weakened Status, Zero rushed forward and struck him with the Saber.

Terrordar recoiled from the strike quickly and jumped sideways onto the wall, digging his left blade into the wall and planting his feet on the wall for support.

Zero stared in horror as a canon extended from Terrordar's side protrusion near the blade. He quickly leaped at the opposite wall, a missile from Terrordar's canon striking the ground the instant he reached the wall, catching him in the outer shell of the blast.

They both landed back on the platform in the aftershock of the explosion and Zero leaned forward an clutched his arm, the damage from the blast evident. Zero reformed his canon and fired into the open wound he made with the Saber.

The opening tore open further and Terrordar fell to his knees from the damages.

Zero rushed forward with the Saber behind him, and Terrordar leaped up and slashed Zero with his right blade while he backed up to the wall. Zero flinched from the slight damage of the attack and moved forward. As Zero drew closer, Terrordar swung his right blade at Zero while zero swung the Saber at Terrordar in the same instant.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the blades neared their targets. A slicing noise was heard and time stood still.

The blade stood an inch from Zero's neck as Terrordar was split in half vertically by the Z Saber. The Two pieces of Terrordar fell to the sides and slid off the platform to the pile below, and Zero stood unharmed. Zero jumped off the platform and landed in the pile below.

"Ah. . .Thank you. . ." the injured reploid cried. "I never expected anyone to help me."

He helped the reploid who lay their to his feet and hefted his arm over his shoulder to shift his weight onto him as he lead him from the building through the exit on the eastern edge of the building.

Zero walked with the reploid as they returned to the Resistance base in total silence. As they came to the entrance, the reploid helped himself into the elevator and descended into the base.

Zero breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed from exhaustion.

Author's Note: It is now past 12:30 on Saturday night/Sunday morning. I'm half asleep and I just typed the last words of this chapter.

You'll notice that I added many of my own personal touches, just as I promised. The next chapter is going to be something of my own creation entirely. It will be an emotional chara development chapter. I should have it out. . . . .when I feel like writing it.

Fans of the game will notice that Aztec Falcon's name has been changed to Terrordar as well as some of his appearance.

Review and show me that you care, if you wanna see more.

Tell em what you think of my changes. Thank you all and goodnight.


	4. Some Down Time

Author's note: Yeah, i'm back. Brt you never thought ud see me again. This update is short because of my lack of inspiration and encouragment lately. If i get more reviews, ill write more.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

"Zero..." clouds rolled past his blurred vision. His eyelids felt like they weight several hundred pounds. he groaned as he rolled to his left. a cold hand touched his face. "Zero! Open your eyes Zero." He lifted his head alittle and opened his eyes all the way, despite the feeling that they would never open again. Ciel's worried expression came into view. she was kneeling at his side with one hand now on the back of his neck. He forced a weak smile and she returned it sadly.

"Can you stand?" she shifted her hand to his back and lamely tried to pull him up.

He slid one hand out under him and pushed himself to his feet, forcing Ciel to slide foreward and impact his chest. She faltered slightly and halfway fell over before Zero reached out and caught her by the shoulder and set her on her feet.

"Thanks.." she said weakly, turning so he didn't see her blush lightly. "Let's get you to the regeneraton tanks." she said turning bakc to face him.

Zero took a couple steps forward and fell to his knees. Ciel knelt down at his side again and he shook his head, standing again. he stagered into the elevator slowly with Ciel trailing behind him.

Ciel touched a few keys and the elevator descended down several floors past where they had come in before.

Ciel took a long breath, then pulled Zero's arm over her shoulder, wrapping one arm around his back. Zero didn't object as she helped him forward to the front of the closest regeneration tank. It was more for her benifit then his, as they both realized that if he fell, she wouldnt be able to hold him up at all.

when they got to the tank she just stood there for several moments. "Can you remove any of your armor?" She was pretty sure some it came off but she didn't know how much of it. she blushed lightly at her train of thought and shook her head.

Zero reached up and grasped the back of his helmet. He pulled it away slowly, his long blond hair falling down along his back. he brushe dit outof his eyes. "This is the only part that comes off, the rest is graphted to my skin."

Ciel nodded and took the helmet from him. "Maybe we can find a way to remove the rest of it someday, but for now this will do." she tossed it aside. she gestured toward the tank as she looked over his tangled blond hair that looked like it had never been brushed. Zero turned around backed toward the tank.

She tried her best to set him into the tank with alot of help from the mobility he had left, and reached up to pull out the oxygen mask. "Put this on." she comanded.

Zero pulled the mask over his face without much thought and leaned back as she closed the door.

She steped over to the panel and punched a few keys. the tank began to fill with water. Zero winced when he noticed what was hapening, then leaned back again and closed his eyes.

Ciel leaned against the oposite wall, watching the tank fill up. He eyes ran along his young boyish face, now completely exposed. 'That helmet covered up alot.' she remarked to herself. 'He looks so young.' she touched her face. 'younger then me even.'

The panel beeped to signal that the process wa complete and ciel jumped slightly. Her train of thought lost for the moment, she walked over to the tank as the water drained out. As she opened the door she noticed that Zero had opened his eyes already. He steped out and shook his head a few times to get some of the water out of his hair. "Has your streangth returned?" ciel asked, having nothing better to say.

Zero tested his arms out and walked around alittle beofre nodding.

Ciel smiled. "Now that you're better. Tell me, were you sucessful in your mission? Did you destroy the disposal center?"

Zero nodded and turned toward Ciel.

"Zero..." She looked at her feet, cleared her throught, then looked back up at Zero looking into his eyes. "Thank you. I never thought I'd see the day when the Reploid Disposal Center is destroyed. Innocent Reploids will be safe for a while..." she moved closer and leaned over toward him, wapping both arms around his back. He looked surprised by the foriegn gesture, then slowly he wraped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

Ciel buried her face in his neck, feeling his hair tickle her cheek lightly. "Thank you so much, Zero."

she pulled away slowly, feeling his arms leave her back. she was unable to look at him for several moments. Finally she found her voice again. "I'd like to ask your help again when you have time. That is, if you don't mind doing us favors..."

Zero said nothing.

Ciel continued. "the destruction of the disposal center was just the begining. Your people are not safe yet. There is still much that must be done."

Zero nodded slowly. "I will help you. whatever needs to be done."

Ciel smiled. "follow me." she started off toward the elevator.

Zero retrived hsi helmet and placed it back on his head as he walked off after her.

Author's Note: This chapter was almost all my own creation. two lines of dialogue were taken from the game. Tell me how you like where im taking the charactors and where you think i should go from here. If i get some reviews for this, then Ill have a new chapter out in a day or two, maybe faster.

Expect a new chapter less then 24 hours from the time i recieve a review.


End file.
